


Rzeczy lubiane i nielubiane

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, post season 3B
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tytuł to czysta improwizacja :) <br/>Możecie mnie znaleźć również na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem (hpforum.ok1.pl). <br/>I na tumblr - causewanttohugdean</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rzeczy lubiane i nielubiane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaghetti but not Meatballs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674299) by [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf). 



> Tytuł to czysta improwizacja :)   
> Możecie mnie znaleźć również na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem (hpforum.ok1.pl).   
> I na tumblr - causewanttohugdean

Isaac zaczyna sypiać w łóżku Allison i to łamie serce Chrisa – jest zaskoczony, że ma go jeszcze wystarczająco wiele, by mogło rozedrzeć się po raz kolejny. Siada na łóżku, obserwując jak chłopak śpi; jego długie kończyny zaplątane są w koce, a znoszona koszulka podwinięta do góry. Nie chce go budzić, pozwala mu pozostać zawiniętym w cieple, chce żeby był bezpieczny i z dala od smutku żałoby.   
Chłopak wzdryga się, budząc się ze strachem odbijającym się w wyrazie jego twarzy, nim ten zmienia się w pustą maskę, odzwierciedlając dokładnie to, co czuje Chris.   
\- Czas do szkoły – mówi, brzmiąc jak maszyna.   
Isaac wierci się pod kocami, podciągając je pod swoją brodę, przez co wygląda bardziej jak mały chłopiec, a nie nastolatek ze zmierzwionymi od snu włosami i podpuchniętymi oczami. Odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na zegarek i marszczy brwi, mnąc w palcach koc, gdy w pomieszczeniu nastaje chwila ciszy.   
\- Życie idzie do przodu – mówi w końcu, nie patrząc na Chrisa. – My idziemy do przodu. A ona nie.   
Chris czuje jak ból przeszywa go na nowo, przed Isaaciem mógłby poukładać swoje życie na nowo. Jednak przed Isaaciem, wciąż miał ją.   
O szóstej rano, z zagubionym nastolatkiem w łóżku jego córki, jest to jak uderzenie prosto w brzuch, ponieważ chłopak zawsze mówi rzeczy, które Chris dusi w sobie.   
\- Będzie dobrze – mówi, chociaż jego słowa brzmią płasko nawet w jego własnych uszach. Kładzie dłoń na goleni Isaaca, który drga na ten niespodziewany dotyk, więc szybko cofa rękę.  
Łzy błyszczą w kącikach jego oczu i Chris czuje się niesamowicie zagubiony, gdy jedno pociągnięcie nosem zmienia się w szloch i płacz, gdy chłopak wciska twarz w poduszkę. Bez myślenia porusza się po łóżku, przyciągając głowę nastolatka na swoje kolana i głaszcząc jego włosy; tym razem Isaac mu na to pozwala. Pociąga nosem przy udzie Chrisa, szlochając mocno, nim uspokaja się powoli, dopóki obaj nie są ponownie cicho, po prostu słuchając ptaków za oknem i okazjonalnych wzdychań chłopaka.   
\- Mogę dzisiaj nie iść do szkoły? – pyta cicho drżącym głosem i Chris nie może się zmusić, żeby powiedzieć mu _nie_. 

To dzieje się tydzień później w środku nocy, kiedy Chris otwiera oczy, słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi swojej sypialni. Wilkołak wkrada się cicho do środka, a jego figura kładzie długi cień na ścianie, kiedy księżyc świeci jasno, wpuszczając światło przez wysokie okna. Isaac wdrapuje się na łóżko bez słowa, a Chris leży tam, wstrzymując oddech i czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej.   
Nie rozmawiają, po prostu gapią się w sufit, dopóki mężczyzna nie słyszy jak oddech chłopaka zmienia się w ciche chrapanie. Sprawdza swój pistolet, odbezpieczając go i ignoruje fakt, że nastoletni chłopak jest w jego łóżku, co sprawia tylko, że czuje się lepiej a nie gorzej.   
Isaac znika, kiedy Chris się budzi, ale następnej nocy znów wślizguje się do sypialni, zwijając w kłębek pod przykryciem.   
Następnej nocy ma na tyle odwagi, żeby ukraść koce.   
Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiają, ale Isaac śmieje się teraz częściej, kąciki jego oczu marszczą się w sposób, którego Chris nigdy wcześniej nie zauważał. Chłopak kupuje lody i jedzą je z kartonu, oglądając czarno-białe filmy we wtorkowe noce, kiedy reszta świata śpi. Chris odbiera go z treningów, pyta o jego dzień i uczy się, że chłopak lubi spaghetti, ale nie klopsiki.   
Pierwszy raz, kiedy się całują ma miejsce na korytarzu i Isaac śmieje się; jego usta są otwarte naprzeciw tych Chrisa, a klatka piersiowa opada ciężko, gdy próbuje złapać oddech. Ciepłe powietrze owiewa jego usta, a chłopak jest taki rozpromieniony, gdy nerwy wynikające z niedoświadczenia i podekscytowania przepływają przez jego ciało.   
Jednak to tylko pocałunek. Następnie wracają do kuchni i siadają przy stole, gdzie Chris próbuje udawać, że wciąż jest tą samą osobą, którą był dwie minuty temu.   
Po tym, Isaac nie zakrada się do jego łóżka w ciemności. Nie, ma swoją własną lampkę na szafce nocnej, obok której leży książka.   
Chłopak pasuje do niego idealnie, przyciskając się do jego klatki piersiowej jako mniejsza łyżeczka. Znów kradnie koce, ale Chris uznaje, że tak naprawdę wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
